The invention relates to the field of information processing systems, and more specifically to a notebook computer having a resilient, portfolio-type case. The invention has particular application to the IBM(copyright) ThinkPad(copyright) line of notebook computers (IBM and ThinkPad are registered trademarks of the International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y.).
There are a number of portfolio-type notebook computers (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,054 and 5,887,723 and the references cited therein). A general problem is that portfolio type cases generally provide protection but the computer is often removed from the case during use such that the case must be stored in a location away from the computer.
The present invention solves this problem by making the portfolio case a permanent part of the notebook computer. The case not only protects the computer but provides structural support for its elements.
The invention provides a rugged, attractive folio-type case folded along a line to form opposed halves. A slide fastener is attached around the periphery to provide secure closure. A large flat-panel display module is built into one opposed half, while a processor-keyboard module is built into the opposite half. The modules are interconnected using inexpensive flex cable routed between the units along the fold.
The processor-keyboard includes a large wrist rest area below the keyboard providing operating buttons for a built-in pointing device. An external pointing device is attachable via a PS/2 type connector. The angle between the display and the keyboard is adjustable by user positioning of the slide fastener slider near the fold region. To increase the angle, the slider is moved closer to the fold; to decrease the angle, the slider is moved a small amount in the opposite direction.
A protective lip and crushable corners formed by an extension of the protective cover beyond the edges of the keyboard and display provides added protection against mechanical shock.
A removable, multipurpose writing pad is attachable at either end of the computer case to accommodate the needs of both left- and right-handed users. The writing pad folds under the case when not used. It is attached by snap button to the bottom of the computer for transport, and is foldable over the keyboard for protection in the open position such as while being used at a desk or table top. When removed and inserted between the display and the keyboard during transport, the writing pad protects both the display and the keyboard from damage.
Advantages of the invention are the simple adjustment of the angle of display, the use of an inexpensive flex cable to interconnect the functional modules, the crushable corners and protective extending lips, the possibility of using a very large flat panel display because of increased room within the case, the removable, multipurpose writing pad, the fact that the carrying case doesn""t have to be stored during use and so is impossible to lose, and an attractive, rugged case that has an estimated life of 2-3 years.